


i'll do it all again (everything i did to get to you)

by ifthebookdoesntsell



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Rejanis, based on tiktoks i saw lol, happy birthday mack ily, uhh i think it's soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifthebookdoesntsell/pseuds/ifthebookdoesntsell
Summary: “My guess is that you were expecting a guy, but-” she laughs, and Janis feels her heart stop at the sound for a millisecond- “Alan is our cutest guy, Aaron needed to take off to spend time with his girlfriend, and Jason is kind of a jerk. We all think so, including Jason.” She blushes red, still holding the food in her hand. “We thought about sending Christian, but he isn’t exactly the most sociable guy. So, we ended up on me. Sorry if you’re kind of let down.”She holds out the bag of food, the receipt on top of it with her order request typed neatly under a line. Janis flushes red, reading over what Damian made her write after their third glass of wine.Plz send the cutest person u have in ur restaurant for the delivery.“I’m not,” Janis says.“You’re not… Janis?” The girl frowns, adjusting her beanie nervously.“Let down,” Janis corrects herself quickly. “I’m not let down.”(Or, the one where Damian makes Janis write something he thought would be funny in the other requests box on her delivery order, and she ends up getting a lot more than just a burger and fries by the end of it.)
Relationships: Regina George/Janis Ian, Regina George/Janis Sarkisian
Comments: 16
Kudos: 112





	i'll do it all again (everything i did to get to you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wisewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisewolf/gifts).



> wassup friends. get ready for multiple updates today since it's one of my favorite people's birthday. happy birthday mack. after weeks of telling you about this without letting you read any of it, i hope you enjoy. bonus points to you if you can catch the easter eggs i threw in there just for you. 
> 
> this is an idea i got after watching too much tiktok where the customer goes to the drive-thru and asks for a cute person with their order. aka, the delivery au that nobody (except mack) asked for. 
> 
> TL;DR: go wish mack a happy birthday @kingwisewolf on tumblr.
> 
> (title from everything i did to get you to by ben platt)

Really, this whole thing is Damian’s fault. Or at least Janis thinks so. 

He’s not even _in_ Illinois, and yet, he managed to convince her that it was a good idea to get drunk off their asses while on video chat and escalate the situation to what it is now without even actually being physically present. 

Leave it to Damian to mess up her perfectly fun, normal night. 

Damian, who has actually been able to stay single for more than three weeks, just long enough for him to enjoy being by himself again. Damian, whose speech is still slurred as he talks so close to his cell phone that the sounds crackles, the microphone attempting to modulate his voice so it doesn’t blast deafeningly loud into the single earbud she still has in.

“Well, let me see what the burger place came up with?” 

Janis barely even hears him; it’s just taking all of her strength to keep the door open with her hip as she stares in disbelief at the girl in the doorway. 

Shit-- 

This was a mistake. A big one. 

“One burger with bacon and avocado for Janis?” the girl asks awkwardly. 

There’s several moments of quiet, and then Damian is excitedly speaking into her ear.

“Wait! Janis? Is it a woman?” When his best friend doesn’t answer, he starts asking more questions. “Is she cute? Is that why you’re being all weird and your face is doing that thing where your eyes get really wide? Is she your type? _Janis,_ answer me! I want the tea--” 

She aggressively pulls the headphone out of her ear, muting herself so he can’t hear her, and tosses her phone onto the couch behind her. 

“Hey,” she responds lamely. 

The woman in the doorway smiles at her, and it all feels like fucking karma that her and Damian’s antics have finally caught up to them. Apparently Alex’s-- a little hole in the wall burger joint she discovered on Yelp when searching for a new place to try-- finds the little _other requests_ box at the bottom of their online ordering system to be super important. 

Because, _holy fucking shit,_ this girl isn’t just cute, she’s hot. 

She’s wearing a blue beanie with the name of the restaurant on it, her blonde hair falling down in gentle waves, and her jacket is zipped up all the way, obviously there to protect her from the bitter cold that certain Northshore nights can bring. Her light wash jeans are so tight that they’re practically painted on, and she has nice, broken in boots to complete the look. 

“I’m sorry if this is weird.” Janis can tell that the girl is trying to sound easy going, but she’s failing miserably, the tone likely more forced that she intends it to be. “My guess is that you were expecting a guy, but-” she laughs, and Janis feels her heart stop at the sound for a millisecond- “Alan is our cutest guy, Aaron needed to take off to spend time with his girlfriend, and Jason is kind of a jerk. We all think so, including Jason.” She blushes red, still holding the food in her hand. “We thought about sending Christian, but he isn’t exactly the most sociable guy. So, we ended up on me. Sorry if you’re kind of let down.” 

She holds out the bag of food, the receipt on top of it with her order request typed neatly under a line. Janis flushes red, reading over what Damian made her write after their third glass of wine. 

_Plz send the cutest person u have in ur restaurant for the delivery._

“I’m not,” Janis says.

“You’re not… Janis?” The girl frowns, adjusting her beanie nervously. 

“Let down,” Janis corrects herself quickly. “I’m not let down.” 

There’s a moment where the blonde’s face is expressionless, seemingly processing, before she suddenly realizes what Janis meant. “ _Oh-”_ she flushes, biting her lip- “I see--”

Janis kicks herself, realizing how truly _wrecked_ she looks in a pair of Damian’s old sweatpants and a cut-off t-shirt. Her mouth is out of control-- alcohol always loosens her up-- and she knows it’s easy to see that she’s had something to drink. It’s a pure, out of body experience when she hears herself speak again. 

“They definitely didn’t disappoint with my request.” 

Janis observes how the girl in front of her stands up straighter, a new kind of confidence evident on her face. 

“Oh really?”

She smiles, the smugness of it is almost imperceptible, but it’s just noticeable enough that it makes Janis’ stomach drop. She swallows hard. 

“Really,” she manages to reply. “The request wasn’t really for me, honestly. It’s for my best friend. He’s coming back to visit for a few weeks, since I just moved in here.” Janis _knows_ she’s rambling, but she just can’t help it because it’s been a long time since there’s been a girl she was genuinely attracted to in front of her. “Sorry, I’m getting off track. We thought it would be kind of hilarious if we managed to find a cute guy for him to meet.” She winces at the way it sounds. “Obviously, it’s totally uncool to want someone only for their looks, and objectification is a really big problem in media and art today, especially the problem of the stereotypical male gaze--” 

The girl lets out a chuckle, and, _holy shit,_ Janis is really messing this up.

“Anyways, what I’m saying is that I wasn’t expecting for you to be the one to make the delivery, even if you’re the cutest person they could have possibly sent.” Janis almost wants to hit herself, to remind herself that this is why she doesn’t do a lot of talking and sticks to painting. “Of course, I only mean that totally politely, and I don’t mean to objectify you in any way.” 

“You think I’m cute totally politely?” the girl repeats back, clearly teasing.

Janis blushes, tapping her foot and looking up. 

“I mean, you’re also just cute.” She doesn’t know what’s up with her, she’s normally super good at talking to girls. “Like, I’m not trying to subject you to objectification, but you _are_ , like, super pretty.” 

“Your burger should be eaten, or it might get soggy,” the stranger laughs, but there’s a gentle redness spread across her cheeks. 

_Fuck, right. The food._

Before she can stop herself, she starts to speak again. 

“Wanna come in?” 

Janis fights the urge to slap herself in the face. 

She watches gorgeous blue eyes widen. 

“Oh! Well, I have to get back to work.” There’s a tinge of regret in her voice. “And you seem… inebriated.” Janis nods, trying not to feel embarrassed, but the feeling is quickly squashed when the girl opens her mouth again. “Maybe another time?”

Janis’ heart pounds so harshly that she can hear it in her ears. She nods roughly, grabbing her wallet from the table by the front door and hands the blonde twenty five dollars. 

“Keep the change for yourself,” she says, internally breathing out a sigh of relief that she didn’t end the interaction looking like a complete fool. 

The girl bites her lip around a smile. “That’s really sweet. Have a good night, okay?” 

She pushes the bag of food into Janis’ hands and then waves goodbye before the brunette can even respond. She reaches forward to shut the door, leaning her forehead against it for a moment before she heads back to the couch to grab her phone. 

As soon as she puts her earbuds in and unmutes, she hears Damian yelling. 

“What happened? Give me the deets!” he demands, seeing the dreamy look on his best friend’s face. “What did she look like?!” 

***

“I literally cannot believe you.” Gretchen snapping her towel across Regina’s arm, rolling her eyes at her best friend. 

“Ow! What was that for?” Regina whines, rubbing over the area.

Gretchen shakes her head at the cluelessness, drying off the last of the glasses in the bin and putting them behind the bar in rows. 

“You just told me that a pretty girl requested the cutest delivery person on her order, and everyone working last night, including me, they landed on _you_?” 

“You don’t even do deliveries!” Regina shoots back, running a hand through her hair. “Besides, you’re in a stable relationship--”

“And she was also _into you?_ ” Gretchen continues, not even acknowledging what the blonde said. “This hasn’t happened since _high school_ because you never put yourself out there!” 

Regina sends her a middle finger, smushing her face into the spot on the wooden bar where Gretchen had scrubbed a few minutes ago. 

“I’m fully aware this hasn’t happened in a long time,” she groans into the surface. 

Her brain recalls images from last night: Janis standing in the entryway looking adorably awkward, the muscles in her arms, the way her hotness seemed so easy for her-- 

“Of course this would happen to someone who has not been on a date in almost a year,” Gretchen grumbles quietly. “Did you even ask for her number?” 

Regina bangs her forehead on the table. “I was too flustered! Besides, I don’t know if she really thought I was cute; it didn’t seem like it was her first glass of wine.” 

“Drunk words are sober thoughts,” Gretchen reminds her, lifting Regina’s head. “Get your face off my bar. I just cleaned that spot.” 

Regina obeys, pulling her head to look at her friend helplessly. 

“Why can’t I stop thinking about her?”

Gretchen softens slightly. 

“There’s obviously something there. You’re right; you don’t get like this easily.”

The blonde shakes her head, refuting the first part of the bartender’s statement. She runs a hand through her hair dejectedly. 

“She’s probably already forgotten that I exist.” 

***

“I’m so mad at you,” Janis grumbles. 

Damian grins smugly at her where he’s just made himself comfortable in her bed, his suitcase still by the door. 

“Calm down,” he tells her. “It’s been a few days; she probably delivers so many meals that she’s completely wiped you, the drunk woman who asked her to come in while she was on the job, from her mind.” 

Janis glares at him. He shrinks slightly. Clearly, that wasn’t the answer his friend had wanted to hear. 

“She was so cute,” she complains. “Why’d I have to be such a weirdo?” 

“Because you are one,” Damian points out. “Can’t try to be something you’re not.” 

He laughs, poking her in the side until she finally flops down next to him on the bed. Janis screams into her pillow. 

“Remind me why we’re friends?” 

“Because I’m fantabulous,” Damian replies without missing a beat. When Janis doesn’t even retort, he looks over at her, slightly worried. “Still thinking about her?”

“What if it’s meant to be?” Janis asks in the most over-the-top manor that she can muster. 

“If she is, then there would be no harm in getting into contact with her again,” Damian says. 

Janis isn’t used to him being the sensible one. Still, luckily, she has an excuse. 

“I didn’t get her employee number, never mind her name.” Damian looks at her, overstated pity in his eyes as he clicks his tongue in disappointment. “What, Dame?” 

“How have you survived without me?” He practically sings the words as he gets out of bed, traipsing over to the dresser where Janis’ phone is charging. 

She stares at her best friend for a moment, unsure of what he’s doing, before it dawns on her. 

“Damian!” she yelps, launching out of bed and attempting to wrestle him to the ground. It’s comical, really, considering that he’s over six feet and built like a linebacker. “You can’t do this; I don’t give you permission!” 

Damian cackles, shoving her off easily onto the carpet. 

“I thought _it’s meant to be_ , Janis,” he says, his voice purposefully patronizing. It’s his active goal to be as annoying to her as possible, even if he is trying to help. “Don’t you want to see her again?” He’s tapping away at her phone, a hand holding her easily down by the stomach. “You really should work out, dude,” he muses. “It really shouldn’t be this easy for me to do this to you.” 

“I workout!” Janis spits back furiously, still struggling to get up. “It’s not my fault you’re twice my weight!” 

Damian ignores her, lying on top of her. 

“And, done!” he hums. “Other requests box filled out at the bottom, too.” 

“I can’t believe you,” Janis whines. “If she’s not working, it’s going to be _really_ awkward when I answer the door.” 

“It’s meant to be,” he parrots back again. 

“It wasn’t being serious!” 

“Should’ve made that more clear.” Damian grins, clearly proud of his handiwork as Janis finally sits up, extremely disgruntled. “Plus, if it’s a guy and he’s hot, I wouldn’t mind taking him.” 

Janis narrows her eyes at her friend. “You will not be having sex in my new apartment on the couch.” 

“The heart wants what the heart wants,” Damian says, shrugging. 

“More like the dick wants what the--” Janis starts to snarl, but there’s a knock at the door. 

They both freeze. 

“Damn, good service!” 

Janis shushes him as she begins to walk in the direction of the door. _Of course,_ she has to look like shit again. At least it won’t matter, because it’s probably somebody different--

Janis opens the door. Fuck. 

It’s the cute blonde again. 

“Hey,” she manages to say. 

Curious blue eyes are on her, roving over her frame in the doorway. Janis shifts, suddenly feeling hot all over. It’s evident that the girl does _not_ think she looks like shit, and for that, Janis is extremely grateful. 

It seems like the blonde suddenly realizes she’s staring, because she tears her eyes away from Janis, instead fiddling with the receipt and looking at the _other requests_ notes. 

Shyly, she looks back at Janis. 

“So is this, like, a secret signal now?” 

Janis props herself up against the doorframe, feeling confident. 

“Signal?” Janis plays purposefully dumb. “For what? I haven’t the faintest idea of what you’re referring to,” Janis replies smugly.

The teasing nature of it seems to put the other woman at ease, and her smile grows less timid by the second. 

“Alan is still the cutest,” she says. “And he knows it. Just wanted to make sure that I’m the one you were looking for.” 

Janis smirks at her. 

“Regardless of how cute Alan may be, you should know that he wouldn’t ever really be who I was looking for.”

That makes the girl blush furiously. 

“That’s-” she clears her throat, her voice slightly hoarse- “that’s good to know.” She pulls her cap down lower on her head with one hand, handing the bag of food over with the other. “Here’s your burger.”

Their hands brush minutely, and it causes words to tumble out of Janis’ mouth before she can stop them. 

“You don’t wear a name-tag; I noticed that last time. But, you know, just in case you want to make sure that you’re the one I’m looking for next time, I’d love to know what would be on it if you had one.” 

The girl bites her lip as if weighing her options before she nods. 

“Regina,” she says, smiling softly. “That’s what would be on it.” She wrings her hands nervously, and it makes Janis’ confidence rise further as the blonde, no, _Regina,_ begins to ramble. “And underneath it would be the place of employment, because apparently that’s how Alex wants it done. And my position would probably be on there too, which I think is kind of pointless, since if I’m delivering, they’ll know what I do--”

Janis finally can’t take it anymore. Regina is just _so_ damn cute. 

“Is your number usually printed on there too?”

Regina shakes her head, but there’s still a smile playing on her lips. 

“That’s normally by request only.” 

“Normally?” Janis asks, trying not to seem too excited at the prospect of finally getting this girl’s number. She knows she’s miserably failing. 

Regina takes a deep breath, clearly trying to hype herself up before she speaks again. 

“I took the liberty of writing it down under _other requests._ I assumed that’s what you really wanted from your order.”

Regina looks actually pleased with herself, and suddenly, Janis has an overwhelming urge to kiss her. She resists the temptation.

 _Not yet._

Instead, she looks down at the receipt, and, sure enough, there are the digits, written neatly with blue ink. 

“Bye Janis,” Regina says gently, and by the time she looks back up, the blonde has left her line of sight. “Eat your burger before it gets soggy!” Janis hears her call. 

Shaking her head, the brunette shuts the door with her foot, looking down at the digits again, when she sees that there’s a note on the back. 

_Just in case you want to tell me that I’m cute totally politely when I’m not working. I get off at seven on weekdays. Lunch breaks are at one._

***

Gretchen and Aaron had dared her to write it at the bottom of the receipt. 

And Regina George has never been one to back down from something like that. 

She’s determined that it was a mistake. It’s been three days, and Janis hasn’t texted. 

Despite constant reminders to herself that the other woman is probably working, since she seems relatively new in town, it’s no use. Regina has spent the last seventy-two hours unable to put down her phone for one second.

“Do I need to take that away from you?” Aaron asks, pushing past her. 

Regina shakes her head. 

“And don’t block the only way in and out of the bar,” Gretchen adds. 

It’s Saturday, their busiest day for dine-in, and Regina watches as Aaron carries four plates in his arms to one of the tables, where they had already sent their food back twice. Apparently, they wanted their burgers medium rare, and it was medium, and then, the fries weren’t crispy enough. 

Needless to say, Aaron is getting free dessert tonight. 

He’s back in a flash, having tended to several other tables, carrying a few empty juice glasses. He slides them to Gretchen, turning to Regina again. 

“You’re on the clock right now,” he reminds her. “So put your phone away, and get to work. You can start by telling the kitchen that table eighteen has a birthday, and that they’re turning nineteen. Name for the frosting is Kirby.” 

Regina refuses to look up, still staring at the screen where new messages normally pop up. 

“Who _the fuck_ names their kid Kirby?” 

Aaron snorts, but he still brings his hand up to poke her in the side. 

“First off, don’t be rude. Second, could you _please_ tell the kitchen? I need to check on the outside tables--”

Regina shakes her head stubbornly, clicking her phone to sleep and then back on again, as if that’ll make a text from Janis appear. 

“I’m standing by for my orders,” 

“Good to know,” Gretchen tells her, shoving a large bag into her hand. “Request notes are stapled to the bags. Now, get going, since you don’t have to wait for them anymore.” 

Regina rolls her eyes but does as she’s told, reading the first address off of the top of the receipt and then--

She feels her phone buzz in her pocket. Ever the perfectionist, she has a ringtone for new numbers, and Regina is pretty sure that it could only be one person, especially because she doesn’t just hand her number out. 

She can’t look.

She can’t. 

“Why do you look like you’re about to have your period in the middle of a clean pool?” Gretchen interrupts her thoughts. 

“I think she messaged me,” Regina hisses. 

“And why is that a bad thing?” 

“Because! What if it’s just a pity text?” Regina asks worriedly. “Or she just wants free food?” 

Gretchen shakes her head, exasperated beyond belief. 

“You’re the one who told me she flirted you into speechlessness the last time you saw each other,” she sighs. Her voice is more gentle, hearing the fear in her best friend’s questions. “She probably was just busy. You did say she seemed to have just moved in, right?” 

Regina nods, taking in a deep breath before she pulls her phone from her back pocket. She’s surprised to see not one, but three messages from a contactless person. 

**[Unknown Number, 5:43pm:]** i was going to ask for the name-tagless, super cute employee from Alex’s again to deliver my dinner, but i thought i should put this number to use instead. sry i’ve been a bit mia, just trying to get everything moved in

 **[Unknown Number, 5:43pm:]** do u wanna maybe get lunch tomorrow?

 **[Unknown Number, 5:45pm:]**...it’s janis. in case u couldn’t tell 

Regina rolls her eyes at the third text, already starting to type back. 

**[Regina, 5:47pm:]** lol yes i could tell. lunch sounds good… where? 

Regina waits with bated breath, watching the little three dots move on the screen. 

**[Janis, 5:48pm:]** there’s a place that’s my favorite since moving. i’ll text u the address

***

The restaurant is absolutely fantastic. And that’s from somebody who works at one full time. 

Regina can’t help but observe how the service is fast, how pretty the decor is, and, _holy shit,_ the food is amazing. 

The company is pretty awesome too. 

She and Janis are sitting at an outside table, and Regina thinks that if Janis smirks at her one more time, she might have to figure out a way to wipe that smug look off her face. The brunette just looks so good that it feels criminal, dressed simply in a button up and tight, dark-wash jeans, that both do _everything_ to show off her extremely lean body. 

Not that Regina is looking or anything. 

She takes another bite of her taco salad, fighting to stop herself from letting out the obscene noise of appreciation that’s bubbling in her throat. 

“How have I lived here since birth and never found this place?” Regina asks, doing her best to keep her eyes either on her food or Janis’ face and nowhere in between. 

Janis shrugs, trying to be cool, even as her foot taps under the table nervously. 

“I probably wouldn’t have found it either,” she admits. “But it was the only place open when I drove into town a month and a half ago when I moved.”

Regina’s eyes widen. 

“What kind of hellish time did you get in that Alex’s wasn’t open?” 

She doesn’t mean it to, but her question cracks Janis up, and Regina suddenly realizes that there’s no better feeling than making the woman across from her laugh. 

She laughs with her whole body, her nose scrunching up and her eyes watering slightly, and Regina feels something in her stomach drop out when she realizes that she could get used to this: the lunch date, their knees brushing under the table, the rushed ordering since she has to get back to work. 

Regina kicks herself. They’re barely on their first date, and she’s already fighting to keep her feelings from boiling over. 

“Shouldn’t you be glad I didn’t find it before?” Janis teases. “If I had, I might not have met this really awesome cute girl.” Janis says the words as if she isn’t talking to the very girl she speaks of. 

Regina decides to play along. 

“Oh really?” She leans forward, grabbing her bottle of water to take a sip. “You met someone?”

Janis nods in reply, biting her lip. 

“I did. She came by my apartment twice to deliver food.” Janis smiles at the memory, and it makes Regina’s insides jelly. “I’ll confess I was a little weird the first time, but the second time, I think I really sealed the deal.” 

“The deal?” Regina finally finds her voice, managing to sound confident. She doesn’t know where it’s coming from, but the surprise on Janis’ face makes her grateful for it nonetheless. “This is just one meal, Jay.” 

The words practically jump out of her mouth, and as soon as they have, Regina flushes furiously, her heart racing. She thinks she may have done something wrong, but then, she recognizes something in Janis’ eyes. A nervousness. It puts her at ease, but at the same time-- 

“So why did you move here?” 

Regina can’t help it. She always needs to fix things right away, even if there was a possibility of something good further along the road. She’s annoyed at herself for the awkwardness of the transition, but at least she sees the flustered look in Janis’ eyes fade. 

“I teach art and do some freelance stuff,” Janis says, leaning back in her chair, already more relaxed. “The college hired me, and I’ve been trying to start a gallery too. Since downtown here isn’t super built up yet, and I could afford something; it seemed like a good fit.” 

Regina tries not to gape, but her words are laced with wonder. 

“That’s awesome. I’m actually saving up to go to art school. All the designs on Alex’s website, and some of the stuff in the restaurant is done by me.” She enjoys the look of surprise and admiration on Janis’ face, shrugging and trying to play it cool. “It pays the bills until I can really get my stuff out there.” 

It’s enough of a commonality that it keeps them occupied in conversation for the rest of lunch. 

Regina finds out that Janis has had her art shown at major college events when she was a student, that she was getting her name out there until she got outed, and she had to put her life on hold to deal with the fallout with her extended family. Janis acts rather nonchalant about it, telling Regina that in the end, she turned to art and her friends, and everything has gotten better since. 

Janis also casually mentions that her art is being shown at the museum next month, and Regina tries not to fall head over feet. 

Instead, she tells Janis about the kind of art she does-- mostly graphic work and sketches for animations she hopes to bring to life one day-- and how she’s made it a habit to draw every new employee that starts to work at Alex’s. She tells her about the tricks that she and Aaron play to annoy Gretchen. 

She tells Janis that she met this really cute girl who she’s pretty sure was on her fourth or fifth glass of wine, and Janis smirks at her in this hot way that makes Regina blush from head to toe. 

She tells Janis she’d like to see her art sometime, and Janis nods without missing a beat. 

“But only if I get to see yours.” 

***

Regina is both annoyed and self-conscious when her phone buzzes, telling her that her lunch break will be over in ten minutes.

“Dammit, I have to go back to work.” Janis’ face falls, and Regina tries to calm her racing heart. She stands up, putting down her part of the bill. “Do you want to have dinner on Sunday?”

“On Sunday?” Janis asks, her voice a tad incredulous, and Regina thinks that perhaps she said something wrong. But then, Janis also lays down her cash and stands up, moving closer to Regina so that she’s looking down at her, brown eyes dark and infinite. “You’re gonna make me wait that long?” 

Regina’s breath hitches as she stares up at Janis, trying to keep her eyes from flitting down to the other woman’s lips. She wants to kiss her; she could just reach up and-- 

Her phone rings loudly, and when Regina pulls it out, she sees Aaron’s name on the screen. She knows she has to head back, or she could get into some hot water with whoever’s managing the afternoon shift. 

“I’m really sorry,” she says quietly, backing up. “It’s just I have to--” 

“It’s okay,” Janis says sweetly. “Let me walk you.” 

Regina’s a little embarrassed at the state of her car. It’s almost as old as her, and while it’s in pretty good condition, it’s evident that it’s close to breaking down. 

“Nice color,” Janis observes genuinely, running a hand over the matte blue paint. “Older model?” 

Regina bites her lip, her cheeks going red. 

“Yeah, I can’t afford anything new yet, and it gets the job done--” 

“You’re so fucking adorable,” Janis laughs, her hand now resting on Regina’s shoulder. 

They’re close together, and as Regina grips her keys, she reminds herself to breathe. 

“That’s what the _other requests_ box at the bottom of my orders always seem to tell me,” she says smartly, even if it’s a little hoarse 

Janis laughs quietly, her eyes doing a once over of Regina that makes her feel like she’s practically baking in the midday sun. 

“See you Sunday,” she whispers, and Regina can do nothing but nod, powerless under Janis’ intense gaze. There’s a deepness to Janis’ brown eyes, warm and soft, and Regina can’t find her voice. Janis is able to tell, murmuring, “‘Gina?” 

If it’s possible, that makes Regina blush harder, because that makes her-- 

It makes her-- 

Regina’s phone rings again, and Janis hops back, clearing her throat. 

“Okay, I should let you get back--”

The blonde nods dumbly. 

“Okay. Yeah. I’ll just--” 

Janis nods in reply; the moment is so charged that neither of them know what to say. The woman pushes her gently away, smiling. She coughs, her mouth catching up to her brain. 

“Drive safe, Regina.” 

***

“I was so nervous!” Janis groans into the phone. 

Damian is downtown, trying to buy his friend some movies after he declared that she needed something to do other than paint. He chuckles, but says nothing more than that, encouraging her to go on. 

“And I think it was good. Like, I took her to my favorite spot in town, and we talked about art. It was fun, but now I’m wondering if I acted weird because, _God, Dame_ , she just looked so cute and--”

Damian practically snorts into the phone, and Janis can hear the subtext. 

_Fucking lesbian._

“We almost kissed twice, but I think she was going to get into trouble, and I didn’t want her to be late, so I just got more nervous. And then it was just too much. Her phone rang a few times, and, well, I got scared and backed out!” 

She can hear her best friend’s eye roll. 

“I’m seriously concerned that you have no game,” he says, his voice almost stern. Janis makes a confused noise on the phone, and he sighs in disappointment. “Just go see her. If you want to kiss her so bad, then just do it. It’s obvious she likes you too.” 

“That’s impossible,” Janis says harshly, running a hand through her hair. “She’s working until late.” 

Then-- 

Just like that-- 

That’s when the lightbulb goes off. 

“Holy shit,” Janis mumbles, and Damian hums, as if he were waiting for her to catch up. “ _She’s_ _working late._ ” 

***

Janis watches the seconds tick by on the clock. It’s been twenty-four minutes, and Regina still hasn’t rang the bell. 

She taps her foot, walking the length of the apartment and checking her appearance in the mirror by the door every time she gets close to it. When it reaches thirty minutes since she placed the order, Janis decides Regina isn’t coming. Making the request a third time probably caused Regina to be freaked out, and now, she ruined everything with a girl she really-- 

The doorbell sputters to life and rings. 

Janis is opening the door in seconds, practically flying across the room. Her heart is beating up her ribcage as she pulls on the handle. 

Regina begins to speak. 

“If you wanted to talk to me, all you had to do was text me. Why are you so--”

Janis shuts her up, kissing her, one hand on her jaw and the other trying to grab at the bag of food between them. 

“--stupid?” Regina gets out of the end of her question, whispering the words in Janis’ mouth. 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” Janis confesses, buzzing with nervous excitement. “Needed to see you again--” 

This time, it’s Regina who presses their lips together, dropping the bag of food to the floor and tugging Janis closer until she’s pinned against the door frame. It’s hot, and it’s sweet, and it’s good, and if either of them are honest, they’ve never shared a kiss with anyone like this. 

Regina laughs quietly when she pulls back and Janis chases her lips, a pretty blush spreading over her cheeks before her eyes gleam with mischief. 

“What if Alan or Aaron had taken your delivery this time?”

Janis bites her lip, trying not to grin too hard. 

“That order request wasn’t for either of them, and they should know that.” 

Regina shakes her head in amusement, pulling Janis down into another kiss, and both of them see more colors behind their eyes than they ever have in any piece of art they’ve created.

“Is this that _another time_ you spoke of on your first delivery?” Janis asks, beaming down at the woman and raising an eyebrow. 

Regina laughs and swats her gently. 

***

_Name: Janis Sarkisian_

_Address: 0818 Sullivan Road, Apartment #19_

_Order: 1 burger, add bacon and avocado_

_Other requests: Whenever you get a nametag, your position should say ‘cutest delivery girl’ underneath. Just be sure that no other tipsy artists try to get your number, because I really like you. Please drive carefully. Can’t have that old car of yours breaking down; my burger might get soggy ;)_

**Author's Note:**

> hey friends. what did we think? if you liked, consider dropping me a kudo and a comment telling me your favorite part. it makes my day getting the little emails, so consider doing that to make me smile. 
> 
> mack, i hope this made your birthday special, dude.


End file.
